


Menerima

by revabhipraya



Series: #NulisRandom2018 [9]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Death, Drama, Feelings, Gen, Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Conrad kesulitan menerima. #NulisRandom2018





	Menerima

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Resident © Fuqua Films. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Conrad Hawkins, tiga tahun bekerja sebagai residen di Rumah Sakit Chastain, belum pernah satu kali pun gagal menangani pasiennya.

Metode yang ia gunakan untuk merawat pasien-pasiennya memang seringkali terlalu brutal dan tidak lazim, tetapi selalu sukses. Pria itu berhasil menuai kebencian―dan kedengkian―dari para dokter senior karena sikapnya yang suka memberontak dan tingkat kegagalan nol persen. Bagi para pasien yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk sembuh, mungkin Conrad Hawkins dapat menjadi harapan terakhir mereka.

Conrad juga bangga akan prestasinya itu. Ia tidak mengatakannya memang, tetapi tingkahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih percaya kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang pendapat dokter lain. Tentu saja ia menghargai para senior, tetapi gengsi mereka yang kelewat tinggi kadang membuat mereka menciptakan kesalahan kecil yang bahkan disadari residen―sudah tahu salah masih saja berlagak jago. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Randolph Bell berada di peringkat satu daftar manusia paling dibencinya di Chastain.

Karena itu, Conrad percaya dia akan selalu menyelamatkan pasien apa pun penyakit yang diderita pasien itu.

Karena itu, Conrad pikir Lily Kendall juga sama. Di bawah pengawasannya, juga Nic dan Devon, Conrad pikir Lily Kendall dapat sembuh total dari kankernya dan dapat menjalani hidup dengan normal sebagaimana mestinya. Conrad pikir, Lily akan terbebas dari belenggu rumah sakit dan kemoterapi.

Kenyataan berkata lain, sayangnya.

Monitor menunjukkan garis lurus dengan bunyi memekikkan yang kerap menyakitkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Alat kejut jantung sudah tidak lagi berhasil mengembalikan gelombang pada monitor. Asistol selama dua puluh menit juga sama tidak berhasilnya.

Lily meninggal pada pukul 21:58. Conrad, untuk pertama kalinya, gagal menyelamatkan pasiennya.

Dan Conrad belum berhasil menerima fakta bahwa dirinya gagal menyelamatkan pasien, dan ke depannya akan ada lagi yang seperti itu.

Bagi Conrad, ia gagal, dan ia harus dihukum untuk itu.

(Ditabrak sepeda sepertinya cara yang bagus. Conrad bisa merasakan separuh derita yang dirasakan Lily meski tidak sama dengan kanker.)

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
